Blessing In Disguise
by FanPyre-09
Summary: This is the sequel to Lunar Break. It tells the story of Bella's pregnancy. Bella's so called death may happen somewhere along the way but it involves a road trip, telling Bella's parents, and most importantly - the birth!So much better than it sounds!
1. Poor Little Game Consoles

_**Author's Note: Yay! I have returned and camp was awesome! I can't wait to go back next year! For those who did not get a chance to read the explanation of Bella's pregnancy before I deleted it like an idiot, please go to my profile and it is posted there. Here is the first chapter of the next installment. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make it worth your while. I hope I succeeded in doing so. Thanks to everyone that voted and helped this story along even more. I couldn't have done it without my loyal readers. This story goes out to all of you! Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

**Poor Little Game Console(s)**

Edward and I laid on the bed and he was busy trying to listen to the faint sounds of the baby while I toyed with his hair. We laid like this quite often lately, whenever Alice wasn't dragging me off to talk about the baby shower that I had no say in or to try to talk me into shopping as soon as I was able to leave the house. According to Carlisle, that could be any day now but the choice was up to Edward and me. For a while now, Edward and I hunted with only one another and he still had to take over when I got, um, _finished_ with my meal.

He gave in whenever I was craving something and then ran into the nearest town to get it for me. I ate whatever the baby craved but didn't have to cough it back up later. However, it did, um, turn up eventually. I was only a month or so along and we had plenty of time to discuss the baby. We told Alice specifically not to look and see what it was because we wanted it to be a surprise. We had all the time in the world.

The music that was playing in the background was soothing, to all three of us. Alice had gone shopping while Edward and I had been out hunting today. She had actually gotten something that both Edward and I liked, music for the baby. It was classical, I think Mozart, and I was glad that Edward had gotten me into listening to classical before we were married.

"Edward?" I started.

"Yes, love?" he whispered.

"I hate to bother you but the baby is craving some chocolate. Would you mind…" I didn't even have to finish because he was grabbing his jacket and car keys halfway through what I was saying.

"I'll be back so quickly that you won't even notice that I'm gone." He came over and pecked me on the cheek and then was out the door. I sat up and leaned against the headboard, waiting for Alice to take her chance before Edward returned. I didn't have to wait very long because only a few seconds after I heard the roar of the engine from his Volvo, she came bursting through the door.

"Bella, how do you feel about coming downstairs and watching a movie with Rose and me? I promise that you'll love it." She joined me on the bed and held my hand in both of hers, pouting until I caved. I had to give in when she pulled out the old puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"Come on, Alice." I sighed and she squealed. I was towed towards the door and was then met by Rosalie in the hall. She took my other hand and led me downstairs. The T.V. was a bit bigger than the one that we had left behind in Forks. It was a hi-def, 60 inch flat screen plasma and Emmett and Jasper were almost permanently glued in front of it. I was surprised to see that, for once, the big couch was empty. They must have been out hunting or digging in the basement for Jasper's games that Esme had hidden from them. Alice went to the DVD player and inserted the disc I hadn't even noticed in her hand.

I took my place beside Rosalie and let her wrap her arms around me. We had gotten a lot closer than I could have anticipated since the wedding and I think that part of that reason was living inside me. Neither she nor Alice would ever carry a child. Alice grabbed the remote and mimicked Rosalie's position. She still hadn't told me what movie we were watching. I was a little surprised to see that the main characters of the movie were… Edward and me. The movie was our wedding. I was utterly stupefied. I sat in silence through the ceremony, noticing all of the things that had eluded me during the actually event, until Edward returned with the chocolate that the baby was still craving. I had really underestimated Alice. She had implanted a camera in the rose on Edward's jacket and in one of the pearls on the border of my gown.

When Edward walked through the door and into the living room, I had expected to see him with a small bag of candy. What I hadn't expected was that Emmett and Jasper had gone with him and were right behind him - carrying a massive supply of chocolate. I don't think that I had ever seen such a huge amount in one place, ever. That must have been what had taken him so long, he was stocking up. At least he couldn't stock up on the fish and eggs that the baby craved - that would have smelled really bad.

"Edward, what is all this? I said that the baby wanted chocolate, not that there was a world war and we needed to stock up while we still could." I heard my brothers chuckling and then the pleasing sound of them being smacked by their wives. I smiled to myself with pleasure. He smiled and leaned to give me another kiss on the cheek. He turned back to his brothers and laughed when he saw them rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Guys, help me get this stuff to the basement. Then you can do whatever you want." They did as told and followed Edward downstairs. I went back to the couch and took my place between my sisters. It only took the guys a few minutes to get everything settled in the basement and then we were rejoined by our husbands. Esme and Carlisle had gone away for the weekend and we had the house to ourselves for the time being. This way, we could do almost anything without them disturbing us. But Edward and I never did anything to get in trouble for in the first place. All we did was lay in bed all day.

Edward had a small bag of chocolate in his hand and I jumped off of the couch. He laughed and caught me in his arms, careful not to damage my stomach. He was even more overprotective nowadays than before when I was human. He took my hand and we went upstairs. I could hear the music from earlier before I opened the door. When I pushed the door open, it became even louder. I went to the bed and stretched across it. Edward stalled at the door and then joined me on the bed. I pulled him against me and we wrapped our arms around one another. I pulled away from him for a moment and smiled, he knew what I wanted.

He handed me the bag of chocolate that he had with him. I reached in and grabbed the first thing I felt touch my fingertips. _Yes!_ I hadn't realized how bad the craving was. I must have smiled or something because I heard Edward chuckle. "What?" I was too busy unwrapping the Snickers to really be paying attention.

"Nothing really," he started while taking my other hand into his own and beginning to trace small circles into my skin. "I was just wondering why you were so excited about a simple chocolate bar. And also, I didn't know why you sounded so excited." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Edward, I love you and everything but sometimes… you kinda confuse me a bit. I _am_ pregnant after all. And I'm a teenage girl. Don't you know what that means?" He had a weird look on his face and I was eyeing the Snickers in my hand, longing for that first bite. I had to remove the confused look that I had put on his gorgeous face. I loved how innocent he looked when that happened but I hated for him to feel that way. "Edward, the baby wants chocolate and it's kinda encrypted into my DNA as a girl to crave it anyway. The pregnancy just doubled the intensity. And what did you mean about sounding excited?"

I took the chance to steal a bite of the candy bar that had started this whole discussion. I felt it melt in my mouth and savored every bit of it. It felt so good in on my tongue, coating it in milky goodness. I was brought out of my little fantasy of diving into a chocolate fountain by my husband's gorgeous voice, almost as rich as the chocolate itself.

"Didn't you whisper to yourself in a more excited voice _'Yes!'_? It had to be you because we're the only two in the room." I honestly had no clue what he was talking about. I really did love my husband but he could be so weird sometimes. He did look completely serious though and I was a bit intrigued.

"Edward, can we drop this? I would really like to enjoy my chocolate." I took another bite of my Snickers to show him how serious I was. He chuckled and kissed the hand he was holding. I smiled and tried to concentrate on the mouthwatering chocolate that had currently taken up residence in my mouth. I couldn't believe that I still appreciated the flavor of the few foods that the baby craved. I leaned back against the headboard and he followed soon after. I finished that bite and took another, not looking forward to, um, getting rid of it.

Edward ran a finger up and down my free hand, tickling my still slightly sensitive skin. I giggled and he continued the motion, smiling all the while and laughing along. I eventually had to push away his hand and resumed eating the Snickers as he left my side and went to the dresser. I had no idea what he was up to until he can back with a small stack of clothing. In his hands there were two small piles, the pajamas Carlisle had given us as a wedding gift. I sat up and shoved the last bite of the candy bar into my mouth. He smiled and pulled me onto the floor, making me get off of the bed.

I laughed as he took my hand and pulled me to our adjoining bathroom. He reached inside the doorframe and switched on the light. I followed and stood behind him as he went to the shower. I still couldn't believe that our bathroom was large enough to have a separate shower and bathtub. It was huge and had his/her sinks, giving it the feel of a hotel suite. He started the water and went to the closet that was in one corner and pulled out a big fluffy red towel. I watched as he worked, getting the shower ready for us. It was kinda sexy to watch him take such good care of me… and our baby.

The room started to get a little steamy from the shower and Edward started to unbutton his shirt. I still couldn't really comprehend the sight. Edward and I hadn't really done anything sexual since our honeymoon and I had only seen him completely naked during that time. He left his shirt unbuttoned and open, exposing his chest, as he walked over to me. He slid the hoodie of his (that I had sorta stolen from the box that had his clothes from Forks) up and over my head.

I loved when he undressed me because it happened so rarely. When he had the hoodie off, he met my lips with his own and I couldn't help but smile against them. I put my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him, feeling his cold stomach against my semi-warm one. I only had a bra on underneath and Alice had actually let me dress this way for the last week or so because she didn't know how she would be received by my hormones if she tried to tell me otherwise. I had learned this from Edward- having a husband that could read minds came in handy quite often. After what had happened to Emmett's X-box 360, I didn't really blame her. He had been wise enough to hide his wii afterwards though.

I was the first to pull away and Edward laughed. I used to be the one that didn't want to stop and he would have had to pull away first, not me. We held each other at an arms length apart and I had to break the silence.

"Edward, I think that the water might get cold. We may need to actually use it sometime soon." He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the shower.

"I agree. But first, I think that we should get rid of these pesky clothes. Don't you agree, my lovely Bella?" He pulled me to him and breathed into my face, making me catch my breath in my throat again. I was glad that I could no longer blush as badly as I once used to. My blood was mostly concentrated on my stomach and from what Carlisle had told us, it ran in a cycle there, keeping the baby warm. My cheeks only became a slight pink now and Emmett still managed make it happen.

I could only manage a whisper for my response. "Yes, I absolutely agree."

He placed his head beside mine and whispered into my ear, "Then help me get rid of mine."

I instantly froze. I probably would have stopped breathing but I couldn't really do that with a baby that needed oxygen living inside me. "Ok, um…" was all I could manage. He chuckled and took hold of my hands as he leaned away from me. I moved my hands to his waist and he leaned his torso backwards, so as to give me better access. I unbuckled his jeans and slid them down towards the floor. He stood in his boxers and shirt while I was still in sweatpants and a bra.

His eye met mine before asking, "May I, my lovely wife?"

"Why, yes, you may, my handsome husband." I had to whisper my answer once again. He moved his hands to my waist and slid my pants down to the floor, mimicking the motion I had performed on him only seconds before. We stepped out of our pants at the same time and closer to the shower. The mirror was fogging up from all of the steam and it was getting a bit harder to see in the room. We both kinda got lost in the moment and the next thing I knew, we were in the shower and under the hot water.

The shower didn't last as long as I would have liked but it was enjoyable all the same. Edward and I washed one another without any sexual well-beings to disturb the moment. He even used my strawberry shampoo in his own hair. He turned off the water and reached out of the shower to grab the towel he had gotten earlier. He turned back to me and wrapped the towel around the both of us. We stepped out onto the floor and he leaned over to pick up our clothes from the counter. After drying one another off, we walked into the bedroom and got dressed in the pajamas our father had gotten us.

We took up residence on the bed again and laid there for a while, just enjoying one another's company. We often did this and ended up blocking out everyone else. The C.D. started up again and I realized that it had been playing the whole time Edward and I had been in the shower. Our stereo system was getting quite the work-out recently. Maybe we would have to buy a new one soon. I think that would be okay for Edward to buy for me, well… for us really.

I looked at the clock I had allowed Alice to purchase for us because we needed a digital one and she had wanted to do the honours. It was almost midnight and I was extremely bored. Since I didn't trust myself to be around humans yet, Edward and I were often stuck at home, and I was sure he hated it. He was used to going out when he pleased, not having someone to hold him down. I just held him back.

"Bella, love?" I looked at my husband to see what he needed from me.

"Yes, oh husband of mine?" We both chuckled at my little remark.

"I was just wondering about something."

"What about, Edward?" He had peaked my curiosity.

"Well, when were you planning on telling your parents? About the baby, I mean."

I hadn't really thought about it all. I guess now was as good a time as any to discuss it. "Well, I hadn't even been thinking about it at all. Why do you ask?"

He sat up beside me and we turned to face one another. "Well, I think that they should know about it. I know that eventually we would have to find a way to make the baby disappear but they should still know. Doesn't everyone want to know if they're child is expecting or not?" I had a feeling that Charlie would think differently about what had happened to result in the pregnancy. I was pretty sure that a father like him would not want to know that his little girl had been, um, de-flowered and was now pregnant…

"Edward, I think that they should know, too. I can't believe that I didn't even think of it before now. When should we tell them? I want to do it in person." I really did want to do it in person and I hoped that we could find a way to make that happen. If Edward agreed, then maybe we could find a way to make it work…

"I agree with you but we would have to find some way to do it in Florida. Is there anyway we could get Charlie there?" I had to think for a minute and then I had the perfect idea. I was kinda shocked that Edward had agreed so easily.

"Um, Edward, can you hand me my laptop, please? I have an idea and I want to see if it's possible." I had allowed him to buy me the laptop of my choice to get an early start on some online college courses. Maybe if I took some now, I wouldn't be completely baffled when we went to school after the baby was born. We were both taking a year off and doing a few online courses together. Edward had firmly suggested that I should take some courses in college math so that I would be prepared. He obviously had to help me with that bit of work.

Anyway, he did as suggested and went to my messenger bag I had allowed Alice to buy me after Edward almost chewing her head off (for offering to take me shopping when he wanted me well rested and off of my feet as much as possible) and got my laptop out. I had picked blue, to match Edward's. The only way to tell any difference was to look at the desktop and the amount of icons each had on them. Mine only had a few while Edward had his screen almost halfway full.

I opened it and went to the ever popular GOOGLE and typed in 'Fishing Tournaments-Florida'. This had to get Charlie down to Florida some time soon. There were a few results and I was glad to see that there was going to be one in Florida. The only problem was that it was in two months. That was two more months of hiding it from my mom when she called. Two more months of resisting the sentence 'the baby's fine' whenever someone from home called to check up on things.

I highlighted the information and copied it. I could tell that Edward was wondering what I was doing but didn't tell him. I went to 'send message' on my desktop- Edward had created a shortcut to save me the hassle- and clicked on Charlie's email information. I heard an 'ahh' from Edward and knew that it had finally clicked in that gorgeous head of his. I resisted a chuckle and pasted the information onto the screen, making sure to use my anonymous email account that I would be able to keep after I 'died' and typed TO ALL EXPERT FISHERMAN in the subject box. I heard Edward laugh a little beside me and I hit send.

I could only imagine the look on Charlie's face in the morning when he looked in his inbox. I handed the laptop to Edward and sighed, glad to have that over with. Now, I just had to wait until October and then I could tell my lovely mother and father that they were going to be grandparents. I had a slight inkling that Renee wouldn't take that bit of news too well. Did any woman her age really want to be called 'Grandma'?

Edward got up off of the bed and put it back into my bag and then returned to my open arms. I loved hugging this man so much and he knew it. He kissed me when he returned to the bed and we laid that way for a while. When the sun would have been rising, we decided that we should probably go downstairs and grace our family with our presences.

We held each other's hands as we went to the couch and sat down beside Alice. As we had walked past the basement door, I had noticed that there was a lock that hadn't been there yesterday. This intrigued me slightly. I decided to ask Edward about it when we sat down and I did.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I leaned back against his chest and felt his fingers playing with my hair.

"Yes, anything, love."

"Why is there a lock on the basement door? I know that it wasn't there yesterday." His fingers stalled momentarily

"I didn't want to risk a repeat or worse of the incident yesterday morning. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" I shrunk down into his chest.

I had to respond with a simple whispered answer. "Yes." I knew he could hear me even with the lack of volume. Sadly enough, I knew exactly what he was talking about. The incident in question had resulted in the death of Emmett's poor X-box 360 and a very upset Emmett.

"It's ok, Bella. He deserved it. I think that he'll know better next time not to mess with your chocolate." He leaned down close to whisper the next part so that Alice sitting next to me couldn't hear and Jasper who had just entered the room couldn't either. "I have to admit, though. I found it very sexy when you got all hot and bothered and then destroyed his little game console." I took in my breath and heard him chuckle before having to tell me to breathe again. He always managed to take my breath away and it wasn't good for the baby.

A few minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett came down and joined us. Emmett was very wary as to where he sat and picked the seat farthest from me. He had been reduced to his Nintendo DS and his hands covered the whole screen, making it difficult to play. I couldn't help but want to laugh at the expression on his face. Somehow, he managed to look upset, excited, frustrated, and depressed at the same time. I could understand all of his emotions – depressed due to the loss of his X-BOX 360, upset because I had killed his X-BOX 360, excited because he was playing a video game, and frustrated because he probably couldn't see the screen.

"Emmett, again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to completely demolish it." The poor thing had never seen it coming – neither had Emmett. If he hadn't've grabbed the last chocolate bar in the house and taken a bite of it just to see what I would do… I knew that he was sorry but for some reason, the stupid pregnancy hormones had taken over and that been it for the poor game console.

"Yeah, yeah. If you're so sorry, why did you do it in the first place?" He really didn't know what he was asking. You _never_ question a pregnant woman's actions… ever! That was it! I couldn't control what happened next! I got up out of Edward's arms and ran to Emmett and Rose's room. I had no idea how I knew where the stupid thing was, but I was determined to find it. I looked in the box on Emmett's side of the closet and was met with the item I had been searching for. I heard footsteps on the stairs just as I grabbed Rosalie's hair-dryer and raised it above my head.

I could tell that Emmett was close and I had to act fast. The wii never saw it coming. After I heard the first crash, it all went by very quickly. There were parts flying all around, a few girlish screams from Emmett, a laugh or two coming from my sisters, and then a calm fell over the room. I was still running on a bit of adrenaline and somehow I could hear better. However, the voices sounded as if they were a bit different.

'_Oh my gosh! I can't believe that she just did that!'_ I looked at Alice and saw the huge smile plastered on her face. I looked back at the mess in front of me and realized that I was breathing a bit heavily.

'_Oh, Emmett's going to be whiny all day now.'_ I didn't know why Jasper would feel that way. Maybe because he would have to keep Emmett's emotions in line all day in addition to mine.

'_Way to go, Bella! I never thought you had it in ya!'_ Rosalie seemed awfully chipper about the whole thing. _'Oh, my poor hair-dryer. At least I have a few spares in Alice's room.' _There was the Rose I knew. At least I wouldn't have to replace it later on.

'_Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I ever going to do with you?' _I turned to look at my gorgeous husband and was met with a huge smile on his face.I still had no idea why everyone was speaking so freely and why they sounded a bit differently from normal. This was going to be a long pregnancy, for _all_ of us.

I got up off the floor and ran into my husband's arms. I saw the ghastly look on Emmett's face and felt a little guilty. He hadn't really known what would happen and was just an innocent little thing. But he needed to watch his words around me from now on. I tried to comfort him but Edward held me tight in his arms, restraining me from my brother. Perhaps it was for the best…

We made our way back to our room and took up our usual positions on the bed. He held me in his arms and stoked my hair, pulling it out of my eyes. I snuggled up close to him and realized that along the way to our room, he had stopped talking. He had been talking as if to himself and as if I wasn't even in his presence. He had been saying things about me not knowing my own strength and things like that. He seemed worried about leaving me alone with my sisters whenever he and my brothers went to see that hypnotist in a couple of weeks. He didn't really know if he should leave me with them without Alice trying something. Even though he didn't have anything to worry about – Alice was scared of me and with what had just happened, I bet she didn't want to even suggest shopping while I was in the same room.

Speaking of hypnotist…

"Edward, um, about Emmett's gift… You should know that you can trust Alice and Rose. They love me and they want me to be safe. They would never do anything to put me and our baby in danger, you know that, don't you?" He had stopped playing with my hair and had become quiet.

"Yes, I know that I can trust them, and you, but you know how overprotective I can be at times. I'm man enough to admit to it and I just want you to know that it's not anyone's fault. Especially yours, Bella. I love you, and our baby." He moved his hand to my stomach when he said that last part and I placed my hand on top of his. I turned to face him and stole a kiss. He smiled my favourite smile and I tried to return it. I knew that sometimes I managed to smile a smile that he couldn't resist. The only thing I didn't know was which smile it was and how to fully use it to dazzle him in turn.

I guess it worked because he smiled a bit wider and he seemed to melt a little bit. I flashed the smile again and got the same response. I finally had the smile down! I was one step closer to being the ultimate dazzler! Just a few more things to master…

_**Additional Author's Note: Ok, I give up. I have fallen out of recent contact with my unofficial beta (and co-writer) and I am on the search. Anyone willing to sit through reading my stories and having to catch my mistakes, please pm me and let me know. I hardly edited my last story and it was full of typos so I am putting up the white flag. Oh yeah! Please tell me how you liked the first chapter before you go on to read the next chapter. I really want to know if it was worth the wait and if you'll continue to read it later on. Now – REVIEW!**_


	2. Girls and Boys Just Want to Have Fun

_**Author's Note: Ok, I hope that the first chapter was good enough to make up for the excruciating long wait. Thanks for all of the offers to be my BETA and they will be taken into consideration. Again, thanks to everyone that voted and I might be posting more polls in the future. Here's the second chapter and I hope that you like it! This is kind of a filler chapter and I will admit that it is not my best work but I needed something to take up space until they go to Florida. I should tell you guys that there will be time lapses quite often just because I might not have anything interesting or worth writing at the time. There is a slight time lapse between this chapter and the first but the next chapter will take place after this one! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**_

**Girls (and Boys) Just Want to Have Fun**

The boys had been gone a total of three and a half minutes before Alice started. I had been upstairs contemplating what to do with the free time that had opened up in my schedule due to the absences of all of our husbands. The idea of finally picking up that copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' didn't seem too bad and I was still trying to find the perfect way to tell my parents that they were going to be grandparents in April. I shuddered at the thought of their response.

A whole two seconds before I reached the book, I heard a knock at the door and knew that I had to let her in or she was going to keep knocking until I did so. I switched direction and made my way to the door. I found my two very gorgeous sisters waiting for me on the other side and had no idea what they had in store for me. Instead of putting up a fight, I gave in easily and made them follow me downstairs. I knew that something was going to happen and it was most likely going down in the living room.

When I got there, I saw that I was wrong. I turned around to find my sisters waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. Alice had a brow raised and I was a bit confused. Didn't she want to have a movie night or something like that? Maybe I was wrong…

"Alice, what's going on? I thought that we were going to watch movies while the boys were out. If not, what are we going to do?" I had to ask because I wanted to know if I should be scared or not.

"Bella, Rose and I were going to do each other's make-up and nails. We were wondering if you wanted to watch or something like that. Do you want to?" She actually looked like she was worried that I was going to say no. Of course I wanted to spend time with them. Edward had kept me pretty much to himself for the last two months and although we did need to talk about a few things, I also needed to be around other people every once in a while. I could see why she asked though. Every since the thing with Emmett last month, everyone had been wise enough to act a little more carefully around me.

"Yeah, Alice, of course. I really need some sister/girl-to-girl bonding. You have no idea how much I've actually been wanting you to take me away for a few hours during the last few weeks." When I said that last part, I immediately saw the relief in her eyes and was glad that I had told the truth. If I had been lying, she would have been angry at me for patronizing her and sad that I had lied in the first place. I walked over to them and pulled Alice and Rosalie into a much needed hug. I noticed that they were careful to not squeeze too tightly because of the baby.

When we pulled apart, I saw the huge smiles on their faces and then I turned us to face the stairs. I put myself between the two of them and linked my arms in theirs. They must have seen the mischievous gleam in the eye because they mimicked my facial expression. I had no idea that the two of them could seem both menacing and excited at the same time. We all lifted our left foot and placed it on the first step in unison. We continued this way up all of the stairs, pausing every so often to relieve our laughing fits.

When we got to Alice's room, I continued on to the bathroom and left them in the doorway. I think that I had surprised them by making my way to the room I had dubbed 'The Torture Chamber' and going there willingly. I had almost always had a natural aversion to the place. Maybe I was more socially drained than usual.

"Alice, what are you waiting for? I thought that we were going to do hair and make-up on each other." I think that she was a little more than surprised that I was being so willing to have her play Bella Barbie with me. I hadn't been exactly the most enthusiastic in the past.

Alice kind of hesitated a bit at the door before coming towards me excitedly. I knew that she would eventually get back to being herself. Rose was at my and Alice's sides in a split second and then we went into the room. I instantly took my position in the chair Jasper had installed and heard Alice's silent squeal of delight behind me. Rose took the seat beside me and I had remembered that I had seen the boys with a rather large box last week…

Alice returned in record time and I closed my eyes to get brace myself for what was to come. It had been a while since I had let the girls have their way with my appearance and I was a little wary as to what they intended to do to me exactly. I felt my flip-flops being pulled from my feet and smiled to myself. Rose was being very careful and slow as she slipped them off. I held in a chuckle and I think that Alice knew what I was thinking.

A few minutes later, I had my toenails painted and my nails were freshly manicured. It was Rose's turn and I sat in the seat next to her and watched. I actually offered to do her toes and she seemed a bit surprised. Although we had become close, we weren't exactly touchy-feely all the time. She smiled and I reached for the rack of nail polish. I grabbed what seemed to be her favourite color – blood red. I opened the little bottle and began to do even strokes on her nails. I had to concentrate hard not to breathe in the fumes too often and to keep the polish off of her toes. When I had finished with her left foot, I made my way to the right one as Alice decided to strike up a conversation in the quiet room.

"So, Bella, when you tell your parents in Florida, are you guys driving or what?" I had no idea why she was asking because she should be able to know. That was how being a psychic went, wasn't it? Maybe she was losing it and needed a few more clues. I didn't know but I decided to amuse her. It was better to talk and have someone to share things with than to hold it all in and stuff like that.

"Well, actually, I was thinking that maybe we could all go and make it into a road trip. That way, we could go as a family and I've always wanted to see Nashville. I know that we would have to go at night but still, I would love to go. What do you think?" She had a huge smile on her face by the time I had finished. Maybe she really had no idea because it involved the baby and we had told her not to look.

"Really, Bella? I didn't know that you had wanted to see Nashville. Oh, and I bet that I could get them to let us into the Tenn Ren Fest at night if we told them that we had an allergy to the sun or something like that. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Um, Alice? What's the 'Tenn Ren Fest'?" I don't think that I had ever heard of it before.

"Oh, it's the Tennessee Renaissance Festival that's held in Murfreesboro every year. I've always wanted to go and see the re-enactments of the jousting tournaments and all of the gorgeous clothes that were worn back then." There was the Alice that I knew and loved. Once clothes were brought into the equation, Alice tried her hardest to get anywhere near the place in question.

"Sure, Alice. That sounds like a lot of fun. I was just wondering… What are we going to wear to the festival? I don't think that you'd let us go in plain clothes, would you?" I had to throw that last bit in at the end to appease her.

"Well, of course, we would have to do some online shopping. Why don't we go and do that now?" I should have known at the mention of shopping, I needed to be prepared. Surprisingly, Rose's nails and hair had been completed during our little conversation and I had almost forgotten that she was in the room. I needed to tap into the baby's mind. I had recently discovered that somehow, if I really wanted to or if my emotions got out of control, I could read minds. Maybe that was a power of the baby or something like that. I really didn't know.

We went back into Alice's room and she went over to her computer and signed out of her MySpace page. She needed to tell Jasper someday that she had created one so that he wouldn't completely blow a fuse when he found out. She automatically went to a shopping website and typed in 'Renaissance wear'. I had a feeling that she knew what she was doing.

When the page popped up, I instantly saw what I wanted to wear. It was so simple that it was elegant and gorgeous. I guess it would be the perfect outfit for me since that was how Edward saw me. It was a pure white silk floor length gown with a simple baby pink ribbon that tied under the bust line to give it a bit of a form-fitting gesture. _**(For those who have seen Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly, it was the white dress Jane was wearing when Mr. Bingley proposed.)**_ I had to have it and kind of pushed Alice out of the seat. Luckily, she caught herself before she hit the floor and I sent her an apologetic look. I bought the garment before I could change my mind and got up out of the seat. Alice sat back down and found clothes for Rose and herself.

They were gorgeous of course. Alice had gotten a black corset, a black skirt (that surprisingly was almost floor-length and a bit different from her usual clothing style), a pink shirt to go over the corset (for Jasper's peace of mind), and some really cool black boots. Rosalie had gotten a similar looking outfit only she had forgone the shirt over the corset and hers' was red instead of black and the boots were more like hooker heels. It was then that I realized I hadn't bought any shoes to go with my dress.

"Don't' worry, Bella. I've got the perfect pair in mind for you." With that, Alice pulled up a picture of a few pairs of shoes. She clicked on the picture she had in mind and I had to agree that they were something I wouldn't mind wearing. They were almost flat but had a bit of a heel to keep the bottom of the dress from getting dirty and had little tiny pink bows on the toes that would match the ribbon the dress and neither Edward nor I would be complaining about the fact that they weren't high heels. That way, I didn't have to worry about falling and getting hurt.

We found suitable outfits for the guys that didn't involve tights. I had chosen for Edward a white page's shirt that had a pink trim on the collar and sleeves and a pair of tight black pants. Rosalie had gotten Emmett a blood red shirt that looked as if it was made for a prince and a pair of pants like I had gotten for Edward. Alice, however, went in a different direction. She had gotten clothes that would make my brother look like a man-whore. The clothes she had gotten for him were something he would wear if she insisted – a black long-sleeved skin-tight shirt with a few tears on the torso, a matching pairs of black pants that had some tears on the thighs, and a pairs of man-boots that actually had a slight heel on them.

A few minutes later, we headed downstairs and huddled up on the couch. When our husbands walked in five minutes later, Edward and Jasper seemed a bit out of it. Emmett seemed to be in on the joke and told Rosalie. She laughed and waved us away with a slightly dismissive hand.

We went up to our room and laid on the bed for a few minutes. I wanted to tell him about going to Florida and the Renaissance Festival but before I could get a word out, he got up and ran into the bathroom. I don't know what came over him but then he grabbed my hands and was running downstairs.

"Alice, guess what!" I had no idea why he was acting like Alice so much or why he was so feminine in his movements.

She looked surprised to see him so happy and excited. "What?!"

"I want to go dancing. It's only nine o'clock, it's not that late." This was so unlike Edward and I had still had no idea why he was acting so weird. But Alice responded as if Rose was the one that had suggested it. We all went upstairs and began to get ready. Maybe now I could tell Edward about the abilities I had discovered in the last few weeks.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a chance to get even a single word in because he rushed to the closet and then to the bathroom. I had no idea what was going on in the gorgeous head of his but I didn't know if I wanted to find out. Instead, I went to the closet after him and began to collect a few appropriate garments. I had allowed Alice to buy me a few choice items when she said that I might need a few things later on if Edward ever let me out of the house without over-reacting. Most of them were pink, black, or blue.

I laid out my options before me and noticed a slight temperature difference in the area. The heat hadn't turned on because I don't even think it worked. What was it, then? I had narrowed my choices down to my two favourites when Alice walked in. She really had no idea what was going on with Edward or Jasper and I didn't even have to tap into the baby's mind to figure that out.

"Bella, can you believe that Edward was actually the one that suggested going dancing? I had no idea! Maybe it's because he went to that hypnotist and it altered his choices somehow. What are you wearing tonight?" I should have known that eventually she would get back onto the topic of clothes.

"I don't really know yet, Alice. I've narrowed it down to these two." I gestured to the two outfits I had in mind and she followed my gaze. Less than a millisecond later, she had thrown the shirt and skirt onto the floor and had the dress in my hand. "Thanks, Alice. Now I don't have to waste time deciding what to wear. Go get ready before I need help with my shoe selection." I knew that perfect shoes to go with the dress and I had to get my hair and make-up ready before Edward came out and told me that I was taking too long.

Before I got started on my make-up, I went into the bathroom to throw my hair into a ponytail so that it would get in the way. I walked in and saw a very odd sight. Edward had the curling iron in his hand and his fingers were pulsating and red. His poor forehead had burn marks as well but I could see that had managed to slightly curl the edges of his gorgeous bronze locks. I did what I had come in there to do and went back into our room.

I put on the baby-doll, slid into the leggings and a pair of black wedges, and wrapped the blue robe around me to keep the make-up from ruining the dress. I really did love the dress and I didn't want anything to happen to it. I moved onto my make-up and put on a very thin line of eyeliner, a light shade of blush, and a single layer of nude lip gloss. I could barely even tell that I had any make-up on at all and I was the one that had put it on.

I grabbed my hair brush and went to pull it out of the ponytail. At that moment, Edward chose to come out of the bathroom. His normally plain face had been smothered in make-up. It had been done up in the works and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had to know how ridiculous he looked.

He must have either been oblivious to his appearance of been dared to dress that way by his brothers. I had to tell him how he looked but I didn't want to embarrass him. He headed downstairs and I had to hurry and finish my hair. I pulled it down and teased it a bit so that it wouldn't lay flat on my head. When I was satisfied with the results, I stood up and went over to the full-length mirror that Alice had snuck onto the closet door one day when Edward and I had been hunting.

I looked pretty decent and actually looked like I belonged with Edward. My engagement ring sort of pulled the look of 'I love this man and I want to dress like it' together. The baby-doll was strapless, pink, and had a black ribbon just underneath the bust-line that tied on the side. I gave myself one last smile and walked over to the door. I walked downstairs and saw that I seemed to be catching the end of a photo session of Alice's.

The moment Edward saw me, he let out a wolf whistle and I laughed at his sign of affection. I walked into his arms and he immediately pulled me into a soft kiss. I took this moment to tap into the baby's mind. I caught the end of his thought and for some reason, he was thinking about our family and them being ok with some 'girl-on-girl' action.

As we pulled away from one another, I laughed and said, "What were you thinking?" He blinked a few times seemed instantly alert. I hadn't been exactly prepared for his response and lost contact with his thoughts. He walked over to the mirror and look himself up and down, as if suddenly aware of his appearance. He walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, I know that I've been acting weird for the last few hours or so but I was wondering if you might do me a favour." I nodded and instantly knew that I would do it without any questions asked. He continued and told me what the favour was. "Bella, could you go over to Jasper, blow in his face while laughing, and then say what you said to me just a minute ago?"

I needed to know what he was thinking and tapped into his mind. He seemed to be pleading with his eyes and his thought matched his expression. _Just do it for me, Bella. I love you._ There was no time like the present to tell him about my little ability.

So I responded with a sentence that should tell him a few things. "Of course, Edward. I love you, too."

I think that I may have caught him a bit off guard but I walked over Jasper and did as asked. As soon and I breathed into his face and said what I had said to Edward only a moment ago, he freaked out and looked at himself. Then he looked around the room frantically and ran upstairs. All of us except for Edward began laughing. It was just a tiny thing but I suddenly realized that the little photo session earlier had been Alice documenting this occasion. When were we ever going to get the two of them in make-up again?

A second later, Edward grabbed my hand and took us both upstairs. He went to the bathroom and I followed shortly after. He proceeded to wash off the make-up and I had to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape. I heard the front door close and then the engine of Alice's turbo Porsche 911 start up. I knew that they wouldn't be back for a while. Edward turned and looked at me. I was leaning against the doorframe and I wanted to know what was going on inside that head of his. I tapped into his thoughts for moment and he was thinking of talking to Carlisle. I drew myself out before I cold hear something that I wasn't meant to.

That was when I heard the sound of Alice's car in the driveway. Without what seemed to be a second thought, he picked me up and ran the both of us downstairs. Alice was waiting for us and he handed me off to her. I had to tell him that I appreciated it. I responded by letting him hear a thought of my own and hoped that he could read my mind the same way he could read others'. Ever since the incident with the Snickers in the bed and the thing with the game consoles, I had been wondering.

'_Thank you, Edward. I love you so much.'_ Let him tell Carlisle about that. I had to leave him with something that would keep him wondering. I smiled to myself and turned my attention to the road. Alice was actually going slower than usual and I think it had something to do with the fact that I was in the car and Edward would torture her to no end if something happened to me our my baby.

We sped along the road for a little less than an hour and were in the Canada in no time. We pulled into a town that I had not caught the name of and drove around for a little more before Alice found a suitable place to park her baby. We all got out and I realized that Emmett had taken up most of the backseat. Rosalie had sat in his lap and Jasper had been squashed against the side of the car. I was lucky that I had gotten to ride shot-gun.

We walked up the street and towards the club. I had never been clubbing before and the closest I had ever come was the Graduation party Alice had thrown. There was a long line of people and I didn't really want to wait. I knew that I wouldn't run into anybody from Forks but I wanted to. I wanted to see another familiar face other than my beloved family. I smelled the blood of the humans and was instantly repelled. I could smell the sweat and alcohol and I felt nauseous. I didn't even know that Vampires could get nauseous. Maybe it was the pregnancy. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of the scents. That was something I had learned from Edward. Over the last month, he had taught me a few things to make it a little bit easier on me.

Instead of having to wait in line behind everyone else, Alice led the way to the front and addressed the bouncer as if they had been life-long **(Hahaha, hehehe. Get it?)** friends. She stretched up as far as she could go on her toes and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

"Justin, how's business been tonight? Not too busy, I hope." I caught that wink she gave him. I wanted to check his thoughts but I didn't know if I could yet. I guess I needed to talk to Carlisle when I got home. That way, I could see if this was normal or just a sort of side effect from the pregnancy.

"No, Alice. Business had been as expected for a Saturday night. A few kids from that town you were telling me you guys were from tried to sneak in but I checked their i.d.'s and they were fake. They thought that this was an over-21 club and had made themselves 23. You were right and I don't think I'll ever bet against you again." He turned to Emmett and forked out twenty bucks. I had to hold back the giggles again. This was turning out to be a very entertaining night indeed.

Wait a minute. Alice had seen that kids from Forks were going to sneak in tonight? That meant that they might still be in the city. The question was… who was it? Was is someone I would know? If so, would I want to know who they were? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Instead, I turned my attention to the neon sign flashing above the doorway. The name was like an energy drink – 'AMP'd' I had no idea what Alice had planned but then again, hadn't this been Edward's idea in the first place? I took a deep breath and cleared away the scents again because they had started to clog my brain. We all went past Justin and into the club. It was even worse on the inside.

_**Additional Author's Note: To know what was going on with Edward and why he stayed behind, please go read **_'Hypnosis**'**_. __**It's this chapter from his point of view and it's kinda short but I swear that it's worth it and it's really funny**__**.**__** I just want to make a little side note that I'm using a term that I first read in a few stories from My-Bella (Bella Barbie) and I don't want her to think that I'm stealing it or anything like that. I just couldn't think of a better way to put it. Just know that I have never been to a club in my life so the next chapter or two might suck since it (or they) will be based on movies or stories I have read. Oh, yeah – Bella goes clubbing in the next chapter if you haven't figured it out already. And another thing – why are you still reading when you should be reviewing?!**_


	3. Author's Update

Sorry for the long wait but I've started on a new book that I hope to get published. I've slowly been working on the next chapter of this story but I know that doesn't satisfy you guys. I hope that you'll forgive me and all that jazz. I went and saw 'The Dark Knight' and 'Mamma Mia' for my birhtday and they are both really good movies. Go see them if you get a chance. I hope to go and see 'The X-Files: I Want to Believe' this weekend.

Please go to my profile and check out my new poll.

I guess I can give you guys a sneak peek of the next two chapters since I'm taking so long so here's a little hint. Take into account that this won't be verbatim in the actual chapter because this part hasn't been written yet...

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw the creep that had just tried to hit on me back away slowly.

"Are you ok?!" I heard a semi-familiar voice yell above the music. I turned to see who it was and saw a tall body hovering over me.

"Jacob?"

Ok, I hope you liked it and just know that that will be the last sentence or so of the next chapter.

I guess you'll have to read it to find out if it's Jacob or not.

Oh, and if you want a sneak peek of the book I'm working on, just pm me and tell me.

Have a great day!

P.S. I go back to school on the 30th so I may be taking a bit longer between chapters. Sorry!


	4. Jacob?

_**Author's Note: The search is over for my BETA! My close friend from school has offered to take over the task and I would like to give her a shout-out. Everybody give it up for **__'Running on Faith'__**! She didn't write that, I did so show her some much needed love! She didn't edit this chapter b/c I was in too much of a hurry to have it published for you guys and she's out of town.Ok, time for chapter three. I don't know if you guys will like it or if the chapter after this will take up where it left off. It most likely will but I can never be sure. If you haven't already, go and read '**__Hypnosis'__**to see what was happening with Edward and Jasper in chapter two. Trust me, it's worth it! It's so funny! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **_

**Jacob?**

There were bodies everywhere. They were all grinding up against one another and there was sweat sliding down all of their faces. The music was a very upbeat tempo and you could feel the club thumping along with the bass. The mixed scent of blood, sweat, and adrenaline was absolutely nauseating. If I was still human, I surely would have thrown up. But if I was human… I wouldn't be able to smell it as strongly in the first place. This was going to be a long night.

We made our way into the club and to the so called 'V.I.P.' section. Of course Alice would have it reserved. She and Jasper were leading the way while Rose, Emmett, and I were following close behind. I should have known that we would have been stared at but it still came as a shock. The few people that weren't preoccupied with their 'dance partner' were busy watching the mysterious Cullen clan move through the masses with a new addition. I hadn't been in public yet but if we were going to Florida and Tennessee and possibly a few more states along the way, I needed to get used to the new presences.

"Bella, do you feel ok?" To my surprise, Rosalie was the one to ask.

"I'm fine, Rose. I'm just adjusting to the new environment. I'll be fine in just a minute." I threw a smile her way and she returned the gesture. We took our seats on the big comfy couch that was stashed away in the corner. I had no idea what had happened on this couch and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. Instead, I just smiled and got ready to enjoy the night.

Right then, Alice jumped up and grabbed Jasper's hand. She made her way onto the floor but Jasper somehow got away and came back to the couch. I saw the look in his eyes and was a bit surprised to see both panic and deviousness. Alice had an odd gleam in her eyes but she disregarded it and grabbed Rose's hand. They both smiled and made their way to the floor. I sat back and was about to ask my brothers about what had happened at the hypnotist tonight, but my sisters had something else in mind.

They came back to where we were sitting and pulled me out of my comfortable position. I hadn't really planned on dancing or anything but they seemed to think otherwise. I had just wanted to be out and about.

"Come on, Bella. It's time to put those dancing lessons that Edward's been giving you to good use." Of course Alice would know about those. She had been the one to tell Edward about me wanting him to teach me to dance before our honeymoon.

"Alice, I don't know. I've only ever danced in front of Edward. Why else do you thing we spend do much time upstairs with the music on?" Did she really think that Edward and I were like she and Jasper were in the bedroom? If so, she was horribly mistaken.

"Bella, I know that you and Edward haven't been making any lovin' since you got back from your honeymoon. What did you think that I thought? That you guys were like Jasper and I were? Please!" She had the whole diva thing going for her and put her hand up in the nineties move 'talk to the hand'. But why was she so blunt with her statements? What if the music had stopped and everyone had heard that Edward and I hadn't been intimate since we had gotten married?

"Shhh! Alice, keep your voice down!" I put my finger to my lips like a kindergarten teacher trying to tell her students to be quiet. She just laughed at me and swatted a hand my away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know that I would've known if anything was going to happen. You have to relax a bit and have some fun." She grabbed my and Rosalie's hands and dragged us onto the floor. She was moving her hips along with the music while pulling us along with her. Rosalie was doing the same but I just walked. As we made our way to the center of the dance-floor, I noticed that the people parted to the sides. I guess that their natural aversion to our kind came in handy at times.

There was a little circle around the three of us and I was still a bit nervous to show them the few moves that Edward had shown me in the past two months. We had tried a different variety of music and I kind of liked all of. One of my recent favourites was 'Pocket Full of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield. Unfortunately, that wasn't the song that came on just as we got to our spot. It was 'Pon de Replay' by Rihanna. I did like that song and everything, don't get me wrong, but Edward had yet to teach me to dance to something that upbeat.

"Alice, I can't dance to this. Edward hasn't taught me this kind of music yet. I don't dance." I quoted one of her new favourite movies, High School Musical 2, and she flashed me a big smile. Unfortunately, we would all be forced to see the third one when it came out on the 24th of October. **(This is supposed to be taking place in 2008 if you can't tell) **I was kind of dreading it. **(J.S.Y.K.- I love the High School Musical movies! Zac is a total babe!)**

"Oh, Bella. Don't be that way. Do as Rihanna says, 'let's go, dip it low, and then you bring it up slow'!" Just to show what she meant, she grabbed Rosalie's hand and they proceeded to demonstrate. I couldn't believe that these two were my sisters now and that they were going to be aunts to my baby in seven months.

"I guess that… I need to give it a shot." I said this reluctantly. Alice squealed and grabbed my hands. I saw a few of the nearby guys glance our way and noticed when they lifted their eyebrows slightly. I shot him a death glare and then looked back at my sisters. This was the first time I noticed what they were wearing and I could tell why all of the guys in attendance had forgone the second glance and just kept staring. They were gorgeous in their clothes tonight, as always.

Alice was wearing a dress much like my own only shorter, tighter, and black. She had on three inch stilettos and leggings like myself. Her hair was extra spiky tonight with a few red tips to match the red ribbon that was located where the black one was on my own dress. Rosalie was wearing a pair of skin-tight black Capri's, a red shirt that resembled a bandana, and pair of stilettos that matched Alice's only they had ribbons that twisted up around her calves.

I was brought back to reality from 'Fashion-land' by a persistent poking on my shoulder. I shook my head to get back in the zone of clubbing as I saw Alice waving a hand in front of my face as if saying 'Earth to Bella!' I had agreed to dance and now I couldn't go back.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm here. Are we going to dance or what?" We didn't even have to yell over the music due to our super-hearing. She smiled again and pulled Rose and me into a hug. I glanced behind us and saw that Emmett and Jasper were engrossed in an intense arm wrestling match. When Alice pulled way from us, she kept my hands in hers'. She pulled her hands away from one another and held them almost a shoulder-length apart.

"Now, Bella, just follow my lead." I nodded when she said this and then I felt Rosalie's hands on my hips. I froze. "Bella, relax. Rose is going to help you with your hip movements." Yet again, I nodded. Luckily, we were talking too quickly for human ears so that we could actually get some dancing done before the song ended. I relaxed a bit and let Rose slightly sway my hips. Alice did the same with my hands and I was gradually getting into it. This wasn't so bad.

Pretty soon, I was able to do it without their help and I had to try extra hard to ignore the wolf whistles coming from the idiots that thought Rose was trying to get some booty action. When I finally got the total hang of it and was actually beginning to enjoy myself, the song changed. I was one that I relatively knew but I didn't really know how to dance to it. I hadn't even seen the movie it was featured in so I really didn't know the story behind it.

The artist had started out with the stupid song 'The Real Slim Shady' and his career had snowballed from there. **(Just so we're clear, I like Eminem. I just thought that's how Bella would think since she and Edward are into the classics)** Pretty soon, everyone was singing along with the song.

_Ya betta lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_Ya want it, ya better never let it go._

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance_

_Or blow this opportunity comes once in a life-time_

Almost everyone was throwing out gang signs that looked a bit like touchdown signals as well. I looked around the room as I saw Alice and Rosalie in their own little world and laughed. I glanced back to the V.I.P. section and saw that Emmett was acting like the other people there. Jasper was sinking down into the couch, hiding his face with shame. I couldn't help but laugh. That caught his attention and he looked up at me with a slight smirk on his face. I let my excitement get the better of me.

'_Yeah, she has reason to laugh. She's not being humiliated by her brother with nowhere to hide.'_

I hadn't meant to tap into his mind but it had just kinda happened. I looked at Alice and she was looking past me with a slightly bewildered expression on her otherwise gorgeous face. Had she just 'seen' me reading his thoughts somehow? Instead of fessing up, I followed her gaze. When my eyes landed on the point of her eyesight, I'm pretty sure that my expression matched hers'.

Standing at the bar was none other than… Lauren. How had she gotten in with Alice's warning? Why was she here? Did she absolutely insist on making my life a living Hell? I felt my jaw drop and then Emmett and Jasper were by our sides. Lauren was laughing at something the guy facing her had said. We couldn't see his face but from here, I didn't recognize him. He was tall, broad, well built, and was obviously funny. She swatted her hand towards him as if saying 'stop!' and leaning against the bar.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Jasper asked her.

"What'd I miss?" Rose was a bit out of the loop because she had been a bit preoccupied with the music, I guess.

"Um, nothing. Bella, Rose, would you both accompany me to the ladies room, please? I need to check my make-up." She grabbed an arm on both of us and pulled us towards the restroom, making sure to go past the bar on the way. I think her plan worked because Lauren put out a hand and stopped us in our tracks. If we had kept walking, we may have broken her arm.

"Bella! Is that you? You look so… different. Have you gained weight?" I just wanted to reach out and smack that stupid little smirk right off of her face.

"Yeah, Lauren. Nice to see you, too. You look different, too. Oh! You must have gotten that much needed plastic surgery to cover up those horns." Ok, where did that come from and can I have some more?! I had never stuck up for myself that way. I think that she may have been a bit offended because she gasped and lost her composure for a second.

"Um, how's married life treating you? Edward still playing the part of 'loving, caring husband'?" I could hear the distinct sneer in her tone.

"Actually, yes. We're planning a trip down to Florida next month to visit my mom."

"How quaint. A little family road trip." I had the perfect thing to say and I was surprised that I had even thought of it.

"Well, I can see how hard it would be to make a trip to the _deep_ south to see your parents. It's not often that they have visitation in Hell, now is it?" I heard laughing behind me and knew that my brothers were enjoying this verbal catfight. I took a moment to tap into their thoughts before Lauren could get her form back.

'_Oh, snap! Bella just burned her good! Oh, I made a funny!' _Emmett could be so juvenile sometimes.

"Well, Bella. It's been great catching up with you." I heard her voice but wanted to know what she really thought. So I tried something that I hadn't tried yet. I tapped into the baby's power and listened to the thoughts of a human.

'_Stupid little bitch! I'll show her who deserves Edward Cullen! I don't see him with her tonight, maybe he wants someone else…'_ I should've known that she hated me. She hadn't been the most friendly person in the world back at school. I saw that she was drinking an Electric Zipper. That lovely green color would look perfect in contrast to her white attempt at a dress.

"Great seeing you again, Lauren. If you'll excuse me… My sisters and I need to go find our evening snack. You know that we're all into polygamy at the Cullen Estate!" I had meant the last part as a joke and as a last retort. Let her go home and tell everyone that the Cullens all traded spouses. If Charlie found out…

When we got to the restroom, we made our way to the handicapped stall at the end of the row. We all burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bella, where did that come from? I never knew you had it in you!" Rosalie managed to speak through her laughter.

"I know! It all just kinda came to me!" I was still trying to figure everything out. How had I managed to read these peoples' minds? First my family, now Lauren? This was even weirder than I thought it would be. I needed to talk to Carlisle and Edward when I got home. Right now, I had some much needed revenge to serve.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking and it will absolutely work!" Alice had yet another evil gleam in her eyes and I was a little afraid of what she had seen.

"Ok, Alice. I believe you but I need your help to make it happen. Are you ready?" I took the huge grin on her face as a yes and turned towards the door.

"Um, would either of you guys mind filling me in on what we're going to do? I really hate being out of the loop," Rosalie said this with a look of despair on her face and I withheld another fit of laughter.

"Alice, tell her." I had to be blunt so that the giggles wouldn't escape. Alice leaned over and whispered our little plan into our sister's ear. When it sunk in, I saw the realization hit. I held in a few more giggles before we left the stall. I looked at the extremely long line and felt a little guilty that we had taken up one just to plot a very funny scheme.

We made our way back towards the bar and saw that Lauren was still sitting there. Only, now, her little friend had had the good sense to leave. I made my way in front of my sisters and got ready to do something that I had never thought I would do in my life. I walked right up to her and noticed that she had exchanged her Electric Zipper for a Fuzzy Navel. Why was she trying to appear cool?

"Hey, Lauren. I was just wanting to… ask you something." This seemed to get her attention and I continued. "How 'bout a dance-off?" Her face lit up like the fourth of July. She was looking for any excuse to humiliate me and it had been no secret back in Forks that I had been the town klutz. She jumped up and practically ran onto the dance-floor. I looked at my sisters and they nodded mischievously in my direction. We made our way onto the floor without as much trouble as Lauren had had. My sisters cleared a little circle in the center of the floor.

"Come on, Bella. I thought you wanted to challenge me." I could tell that she was very excited at the chance to embarrass me in public. I decided to point something out to her.

"Lauren, I asked if you wanted a dance-off. I didn't say it would be with me." We were drawing a few people from their little worlds and attracting the attention we had intended on getting. I saw the look that appeared on her face. She didn't seem too happy.

"Well, then. Who, exactly, will I be showing up tonight?" She crossed her arms and stood as tall as she could manage. I looked at my family that had gotten into our customary little group. When the person who was going to show up Lauren stepped forward, there was a collective gasp from the little crowd we were drawing.

"Rosalie?! You want me to dance against Rosalie?!" The shock was evident in both her tone and her expression. I tried as hard as I could to contain my glee but I think that a little bit slipped out. I ran up to Rosalie and pulled her into a much needed hug. If I had been the one to go up against Lauren, she would have been very satisfied in humiliating me. Even if I was a Vampire, I was still clumsy ol' Bella from Forks, Washington.

"Not just Rosalie. Alice, too. You can handle that, can't you?" We had the attention of almost everyone in the club at this point. This was going as planned and we only had a few more things to do before Lauren would face ultimate humiliation.

"Of course I can handle it." The snobby tone in her voice told me that she was very self confident. This was going to be perfect.

"Well, then. Let's get started." I was sure that this was going to go according to plan. We would get her dancing, Alice would 'accidentally' put her foot in front of her, and then-

"Jessica! Get over here!" What?! I hadn't even known that Jessica was here. Usually, she was like a leech at Lauren's side. This was an unexpected twist but I knew that my sisters could handle this.

"What is it, Lauren? I was talking to this really cute guy and- Oh, hi, Bella." She came running and then stopped at Lauren's side. When she noticed that we were there, she turned to address us. I skipped the formalities because I wanted to get this over with. I was starting to miss Edward and I was beginning to want to go home.

They all started dancing at the same time, yet simultaneously. Lauren looked like she was having a seisure but Rosalie was ever so graceful. She looked like she could be a back-up dancer in a music video. Jessica stood by for a moment, unsure of what was going on, until Lauren gestured for her to join in. Alice went to Rosalie's side and began to almost mimick her every movement.

They moved so gracefully that a ballet dancer would be jealous. This went on until the song ended. They all kept dancing, even whenever there was no music. Lauren and Jessica looked like idiots but Rosalie and Alice seemed to fit into place.

When the nexr song came on, I heard everyone in the club making approving noises. Alice and Rosalie had tried to teach me to dance to this song but had failed miserably. Edward had no idea what was going on while he was away. At times when he would go to Captain D's to get me the fish I was craving, they would take me captive for the whole time. This was the one song that they were determined to get me to dance to. I had refused in the beginning but had reluctantly caved after a while.

However, Rose and Ali made the transition easy while Jess and Lauren struggled to keep up. When the chorus came up, I could tell that all of the men in the club were dying to see an example or two or what the song was talking about.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_hope my boyfirend don't mind it. _

Rose and Alice smiled at one another in a split second (too quick for a human to register) before obliging to the crowd's demands. They looked at one another before slowly pulling their faces together. I knew that they were going to do this. The second before their lips met, I heard a collective gasp from the crowd. As soon as the two pairs met, there was a split second of silence before every male (and a few females) burst into cheers.

I looked at my brothers and saw that they where was utterly speechless. I decided to tap into the baby again.

_'That was so frickin' hot! Maybe I can get them to do that home later! This is a first! Go Rose!' _Of course Emmett would be thinking along those lines. Time for Jasper...

_'I didn't know that Alice would act this way. Maybe I should have actually listened to this song when she tried to show it to me...'_ Jasper was being a bit not like himself.

I turned back to the dance-off and saw that Ali and Rose were still at it. They would have to break it up soon if they wanted to keep up their appearance of being human. Sooner or later, they would ahve to breathe. I turned to Jess and Lauren.

"Come on, Jess. We have to if we want to beat them." Lauren was trying to pull her closer but was failing miserably. Jess was trying to push her away and was winning a bit.

"No way, Lauren! I didn't even want to dance but I couldn't resist a good song. That doesn't mean that I want to kiss you!! I'm leaving!" With that, she stormed off, leaving Lauren looking like the idiot she was. I turned to my sisters again and saw that they were even more engrossed with one another. Maybe there was something that I needed to know about my family...

They turned their heads in the opposite directions and wrapped their arms even tighter around each other, acting as if they were oblivious to what had just occured between Lauren and Jessica. I had only heard them because of my super hearing. They had to appear human, which meant seeming to not knowing what was going on.

I walked over to them and tried to pull them apart. If I had still been a human, it would have been impossible. Luckily, I managed.

"Bella, we know. We were just toying with the humans and our husbands. It's ok." Alice was making sure that her hair and make-up still looked presentable. I looked at my brothers again and saw that they were still a bit speechless. I couldn't help but laugh.

The song was still playing and the chorus was about to start for the second time.

Oh no. I dind't have to tap into the baby to know what they were thinking. Before I could protest, I was pulled into their little 'session'. I felt a pair of lips on mine and them a pair on my neck. I heard the wolf whistles and and the howls behind us. Emmett's thoughts were too loud to ignore and I was surprised that I could hear them so easily.

_'Ok, I totally didn't see that one coming. The girls look os hot right now. I wonder if Edward will ever find out about this? I guess that I just have to be careful around him...'_ Typical Emmett.

Jasper's thoughts were too quiet for me to distinguish them. When the chorus ended, so did the uncomfortable make-out session with my sisters. I was very thankful and pulled away just as quickly as I could. Tonight had gotten a bit out of hand.

"Guys, this never reaches Edward. Do you hear me?" I had to make sure that he wouldn't find out and do something to them. They nodded thier heads and I knew that I could take their words for it. I turned around and was met by some smelly human. He looked a bit like Mike but he was taller and a little bit less nerdy looking.

"Um, hi. Can I help you with something?" I figured that I should try to be polite.

"Yeah, um, I saw you on the floor. Just a minute, with those two girls, and I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime." He didn't even say it like a question. It was more like a statement and he was telling me that I had to go out with him. For once, I was happy that I had a ring on.

I raised my hand and pointed at my finger. "Sorry, married." I tried to smile and show him that it was ok. He had other plans.

He pushed his body against mine and grabbed me just beneath the shoulders. I think he may have been a bit surprised that I was so cold when it was so hot inside. He gripped as tight as he could but I didn't even feel it. I made a face to keep up the charade. I looked around as if I was searching for someone. Where was my family?

"LIsten, I said that I want to hang out sometime and I don't take no for an answer. Do you understand, slut?" Why had he called me a slut? Did he think that the whole thing between my sisters and me was not a show? I needed to set him straight but before I could say anything, I felt a pair of warm hands pull me backwards. I hadn't felt a pair of hands that warm in a while.

I looked at the guy that had just hit on me and saw that he was backing away slowly while holding his jaw. I heard a booming laugh behind me and turned to see who my rescuer had been.

"Are you ok?!" I heard a semi-familar voice yell above the music. I looked up at the body hovering over me. It couldn't be... Could it?

I tried to see through the stupid strobe light that had started flashing and held a hand up to block it out.

"Jacob?"

_**Additional Author's Note: I hope that it wasn't too horrible! There's a new poll up on my profile and I would appreciate if you guys voted. Check my profile often to see if there are any more things I might need your help on. For those who don't know what a 'Captain D's' is, it's a fish resturan where they serve chicken, shrimp, and, of course, what the Brits call 'Fish and Chips' - although it is an American resturant and I love to eat there, I love saying (typing) the phrase 'Fish 'n'Chips'. lol Please review and tell me that my club scene wasn't that bad. I will try my hardest to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Well, except for the beginning of the next chapter because I have to tell you what happens. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Must Read Update!

Sorry for taking up your time with another update but it's needed. If I don't get anymore reviews, don't expect me to update more frequently. If there are not at least thirty reviews in the next few days, don't expect a review in that time. I need to know that you guys are reading it so that I now my times aren't wasted when I have home-work I should be working on.

Also please check out my poll. I update my profile (or at least add a new poll) every few days so you guys should check it frequently.

For those of you that don't know already, the movie release date has been changed to November 21st. I hope that you guys are excited as I am.

Sorry to take up your time with this but it was needed. Please check my profile frequently if you want updates on what's going on with this story and then vote!'

Plus, I'm working on the first book that I really think has a chance to be published and if you guys want a little snippet, just pm me and say so. Maybe you can give me a few ideas. It takes place in 1817 and the two main characters are Maddie and Emmett. I hope that you guys will pm me so that I know you're interested. I do have a myspace for those of you that want to add me. I have to go now and work on that one shot I ask you guys about on my profile... hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough... lol hahaha

Go vote!

Again, sorry and know that I love you all!

Melissa


	6. Apologies

Ok, I know that it's been quite a while but I've been very busy lately. I'm a Senior and I have a lot to do if I want to graduate on May 22nd. We just had 9 weeks exams this week and now we're on Fall Break so I can write some. I've been working on a new A/U fanfic and I hope that you guys will check it out when it's posted. It's unnamed and my BETA is working on the second chapter. I sent it to her to finish and when she's done with that, I'll start on the third chapter. I just want you guys to have more than one chapter to read... Don't you love me?

If you want, you can pm me and I'll send you an exerpt from what I have. If not, you don't have to. I hope that you will though... No pressure! lol

Anyways, I think that I will put a little exerpt of it right here...

**XXXXXXX**

**Prologue: A Single Word**

"Bella."

A single word.

That was all it took to make the tears fall.

It had been hard enough when my mom had died but now...

With our father gone, it was going to be even harder on Emmett and me.

We had no one. I guess that was why my Aunt Heather was the one trying to get me to go to the funeral.

My dad had been the Police Chief to the great people of Forks, Washington but that hadn't been able to help him when he had drowned while fishing. Poor Billy hadn't been able to do anything but call 911.

"Bella, you have to get ready. The funeral's in less than an hour." I buried my head in my pillow again and tried to make sure she couldn't see the tears that were streaming down my face. I had to be strong. I had to. There was no other option. Emmett was already at the funeral parlor, greeting our family members. He had left hours ago. I, on the other hand, had yet to even get out of bed.

I felt the side of the bed sag beside me and I turned to face the wall.

There had to be a way to make the tears stop.

So, I thought of the last time my dad and I had been together. The way we had been watching some stupid baseball game, him laughing and me reading some book called 'Twilight' about vampiric love. I kept glancing over to see him taking another swig of his Budweiser and shaking my head. It had been just another night in the Swan residence. Too bad that it was the last night my father and I would spend together.

I felt a few last tears escape before I turned my head and Aunt Heather pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. This was tough on her also. Charlie had been her only brother and now she was alone. I could see the bags under her eyes where she had been up late crying. I probably didn't look any different. I hadn't gotten very much sleep in the last three days.

"Aunt Heather," I said in a rather raspy voice, "I think that I can dress myself. Do you mind?" I kinda gestured towards the door and she smiled slightly before walking to the door. I sat in bed for a few more minutes before finally giving up and climbing out of the bed. I walked over my sorry excuse for a closet and pulled out the only black clothes I owned: A slimple black button up blouse and a pair of black dress pants with small pockets on the sides. I also grabbed my one and only pair of black dress shoes.

I really didn't want to go but then I would feel guilty for not paying my last respects to my father. I slowly got dressed and slid on my shoes. I pulled my hair back slightly and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were big and puffy, red around the edges. I must look horrible to everyone else.

I stood just as Aunt Heather tapped on the door.

"Ready to go, Bella?" She peeked her head in as she asked. I nodded and walked over to the door, grabbing my jacket in the process. I switched out the light and closed the door. I made my way towards the stairs behind her, pausing at the door to Charlie's room. The bed was still messed up and there were fishing magazines strewn across the floor. The hamper was open and slightly over-flowing. I smiled as I remembered him asking me to do his laundry before he left that morning. I had told him that I would do it later. If everyone else had had their way, the room would be immaculate and there wouldn't be anything on the floor, the clothes would be washed, and the closet would be nice and tidy. I had stood guard for the first few hours when everyone had arrived but had fallen asleep. I woke up in my bed and assumed that either Emmett or Uncle Paul had carried me there. I had run straight to his room only to find it unscathed.

When I walked downstairs, I paused at the kitchen door to look at Charlie's chair. I could still see him sitting there, eating fried fish and drinking an orange soda. (WOOO! Go orange soda! Sorry, please excuse my randomness...) I smiled to myself again and went out to my truck. For once, it wasn't raining but it was still a bit chilly.

**XXXXXXX**

Ok, it's more than an exerpt. It's more like half of the first chapter that's really the prologue... I hope you don't hate me for killing Charlie but it's important to the plot, believe it or not. One of the reasons the 'exerpt' is so long is b/c i usuall don't know where to stop when giving away a tiny bit, but I just stopped just before it skipped to a bit later.

I hope you don't hate me, and again, my apologies.

Melissa


	7. Power

_**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I just started school on the 31st of July and I've been kinda busy since then. I had to make sure that I don't screw up my Senior year. I hope that I don't take so much time to update next time but that's never a guarantee. This is the first chapter that has been beta'd and I hope that you guys like it. Oh yeah, thanks to everyone that visited my profile! It was very welcomed by me. Enough with the droning on... Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**_

**Power**

Last time.

_"Listen, I said that I want to hang out sometime and I don't take no for an answer. Do you understand, slut?" Why had he called me a slut? Did he think that the whole thing between my sisters and me was not a show? I needed to set him straight but before I could say anything, I felt a pair of warm hands pull me backwards. I hadn't felt a pair of hands that warm in a while._

_I looked at the guy that had just hit on me and saw that he was backing away slowly while holding his jaw. I heard a booming laugh behind me and turned to see who my rescuer had been._

_"Are you ok?!" I heard a semi-familar voice yell above the music. I looked up at the body hovering over me. It couldn't be... Could it?_

_I tried to see through the stupid strobe light that had started flashing and held a hand up to block it out._

_"Jacob?"_

The mass moved and I was able to partially see the face of my rescuer. I still wasn't able to make out his full face but I knew that face from somewhere. I still didn't know where my family was and I was sure that I would need them close if this turned out to be who I thought it was.

"No, it's Justin. Don't you remember me? We met outside." I let out a sigh of relief. I may have wanted a tie to my life in Forks but I don't think that I could have handled it if Jacob had shown up tonight.

"Hi, Justin. I'm sorry but you reminded me of an old friend just now. Thanks." I held out my hand to shake his and he took it. Where was my family?

"Bella! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere." I heard the voice of my sister behind me and turned to see Rosalie wrapped in Emmett's arms. That just made me want to go home and see Edward even more that I already did.

"Yeah, Bella. Can't you go one night without getting into some kind of trouble? This is why we never bring you anywhere." Emmett's comment was promptly followed by a blow to the head that only my family and I could see. So when he brought a hand to his head and we all had to stifle our laughter, Justin was clueless and just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you're ok?" Justin was still playing the part of knight in shining armour. He stepped towards me slightly and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you for all of your help, Justin." I gave him a slight hug and hoped that the temperature of my skin wasn't too noticable. I didn't want him to think that there was something going on because my skin was ice cold when it should be just as hot as his. Well, maybe not _as_ hot as his. That would be weird.

"Bella, I really think that we should go now. Don't you want to get home to Edward?" Alice was clearly implicating something. I just didn't know what. I turned towards the door after saying a short goodbye to Justin and giving him my thanks again. When I was almost to the door, I somehow heard Lauren's thoughts. I don't now how because I wasn't trying at all. Maybe it was just good timing, maybe the baby was just trying to warn me.

_"I'll show her who the idiot is!"_ I turned just in time to see Emmett 'accidentally' grabbing her by the single string that was holding her dress together. There was a barely audible _rriiiipp_ and then Lauren was in nothing but her undies. That had been our original plan but this way, she was humiliated twice in one night!

Everyone in the club saw her and bursted out laughing. All she could do was attempt to cover herself. It hadn't been a smart decision to wear a black lace thong and one of those black, strapless bras from t.v. to a club. I thought she might've known that. Oh well, her loss was our gain.

We were all doubled over in laughter. This had happened in a matter of two whole seconds.

"Oh, Lauren. I am _soo_ sorry. Here's your, um, thingie back." Emmett was trying to hold in his fits of laughter and threw the poor girl her scrap of fabric that she called a dress. Rose grabbed his hand and attempted to scold him while containing her laughter as well. After a few more seconds, we couldn't hold it in anymore and had to leave. Once outside, we all headed to the Alice's porsche.

On the way back to the house, we all remained in a constant fit of giggles or chuckles. No one could help themselves - it was infectious!

When we pulled up into the garage, I jumped out before Alice could come to a complete stop.

"Bella! Don't make Edward yell at me again!" she yelled across the lawn. Last time I had done that, Edward had let Alice have it by yelling at her for an hour and then taking away all of her credit cards. Well, he didn't really take them away so much as cancel them for a week or so...

"Sorry!" I yelled back. I sprinted into the house and to where I heard my fabulous husband's thoughts, our father's study. I sprinted up the stairs as cautiously as I could, careful not to trip and risk anything with the baby. I didn't want to risk anything.

When I got up the stairs, I could clearly hear the sound of their voices. As I got closer, I heard my name and my ears pricked up. Why would they be talking about me?

"I'm serious, Carlisle. There's something going on with Bella. I've been trying to make that clear to you all night. When they return, I'll see if she'll show you or something. It's like she can read minds now, too. Do you think that could be her power or something? And she also, somehow, broke the spell of hypnosis Jasper and I were under earlier. What do you think that means? I really need to know, Carlisle. What's going on with the woman I love?" I could hear in his voice that if he could cry that he would be doing so right now. It almost melted my cold heart.

I knocked on the door and waited for Carlisle to respond before entering. When I walked inside, I saw that Edward was sitting in one of the chairs while Carlisle was leaning against the front of his desk. The set up was much the same as in Forks so it was a little familiar. Edward had his head in his hands and was facing the ground. I coud see that he was having a bit of trouble coping with my issues.

_"Edward. It's ok, it's going to be fine. Let me handle this."_ I hoped that he got my message in time for me to start talking. I took the other chair and threw a smile at Carlisle before catching Edward's eye. He was staring at me in awe and I knew that he had heard the thoughts I had sent his way.

"Carlisle, I believe that Bella has something to say." I was still staring into Edward's eyes when he spoke aloud.

"Alright. Bella, is there something you need to say to me, dear?" I loved the fatherly concern in his voice when he spoke. It was now or never.

"Yes. Um... Edward's right. I can hear thoughts now but it's not really me doing it." I could tell that they were waiting for further elaboration. "I can somehow tap into the baby's mind and read thoughts. I don't know how it's happening but it is. I was going to tell you about it later on tonight, Edward." I turned to face my husband as I said this last bit and saw that both he and our father was staring at me. They were both being extremely quiet. The question was - is that a good or a bad thing?

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Edward said this very quietly.

"I didn't really know what was going on, to be honest. I just realized the extent of it tonight... at the club... and the pranks... and the laughing..." I kinda trailed off at the end and began to giggle again at the memory of tonight's events. I looked up and they were both staring at me while being extremely quiet.

"Bella, do you have any idea what is going on? Any idea at all?" Carlisle seemed very concerned. I just nodded my head slightly.

"I can somehow tap into a part of the baby's mind and read other people's thoughts," I repeated. "But I can also send thoughts to Edward. I don't think anyone else can recieve them. Plus, Alice hasn't said one thing about this so maybe she can't see it... I don't know, I just want to know for sure what's going on with my brain."

I felt Edward come and put his arms around my shoulders. It was very comforting to know that he was there for me and always would be.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged and kind of turned my head away from him. The others must have made it into the house by then because I heard Alice's light footsteps coming up the stairs and turned towards the door. It swung open and hit the wall with a loud '_thwack_' as she sauntered into the room.

"Bella Has A Power?! I totally didn't see this one coming!" She turned to me before she said the next part. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" She turned to look at me with true wonderment. I had to stifle a laugh. I really didn't want to make her madder than she already was.

"Sorry, Alice. I really didn't think about it. I guess that I just disregarded the whole thing..." I looked up to see everyone in the room staring at me. Alice looked mad, Carlisle looked amazed, and Edward... Edward looked like he couldn't belive what he was hearing.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone please?" Carlisle seemed a bit in awe of what I had just revealed to them. I just nodded and my husband and sister left.

"What is is it, Carlisle? Did I say or do something wrong?" He walked over to sit beside me in the chair Edward had just recently vacated.

"No, it's just that I've never seen or met someone quite like you before. First, you fall in love with a Vampire and become best friends with a Werewolf." I turned my head (and was thankful that I couldn't blush as badly as I used to) at this and he smiled before continuing. "Then, you become the first pregnant Vampire with a half human/ half Vampire baby. And now... you have a power that allows you to reach into another person's mind and read someone else's thoughts. Plus, you can somehow control hypnosis... I'm just amazed at all you can do."

I hadn't really thought of it all like that and I had to admit that I was pretty amazed myself...

**Alice P.O.V. (First time, don't kill me!)**

I simply couldn't believe what was happening! I had never had the inkling that Bella would have such a magnificent power. But the fact that she had two powers while she was pregnant was even more amazing! When Carlisle had asked Edward and me to leave, I hadn't been exactly ecstatic. But then, I had seen what he was going to do and I couldn't blame him.

He was going to 'debrief' Bella about all she knew. It wouldn't take that long but I still didn't want to sit around and wait. We had some serious shopping to do if we were leaving in two weeks for a road trip. Plus, I had to get the letters from everyone. Edward was the only one who had no idea about them so it would be a big surprise on the way there.

I laughed to myself and saw Edward's head jerk up in my direction. I just shook my head no so as to tel him it was nothing. I was a bit surprised that everyone had kept this from him this long. Carlisle and Esme were going to do the letters too but they were staying home when we went on our road trip. This way, we got our privacy and they got some much needed alone time.

I heard faint footsteps and looked up to see Bella standing there. In less than a second, Edward was by his side and they were in one another's arms. I just kept playing with Jasper's hair. They pulled away from one another and Bella took Edward's hand before heading upstairs. I looked briefly to see what was going to happen and saw that htey were going to discuss what had happened tonight.

_**Additional Author's Note: So sorry for the wait but I've been really busy and I wasn't really feeling this chapter that much. Plus, with everything going on at school, I've had a lot on my mind... I'm planning on having another poll up soon so check it out. It may even be up as you're reading this. Maybe I'll even put up two chapters today since it's taken so long... Just maybe.... Now - Review!!!**_


End file.
